You're the Reason I Come Home
by manicSaturday
Summary: He snuggled closer to the Alpha's warm body. His fingers gently tracing the man's face, his sharp cheekbones, his lashes and his lips. He's the reason he came home.


**So, after days of trying to come up with a new story or just updating Kiss, Break, Take, I came up with this! I had a bit of a last song syndrome with Ron Pope's You're The Reason I Come Home. So here it is!**

* * *

**You're The Reason I Come Home**

There are a lot of reasons for Stiles to come home to Beacon Hills.

His dad and his diet. His best friend, his best friend's wife and their two little bundle of joy. The food, seriously. The people.

The pack. Yes, the pack. He misses them when he was away at college. Yes, even Peter.

But the one he misses most is a certain brooding Alpha named Derek Hale.

He loved the man with all of his flaws and broodiness, even though he hasn't told him what he really feels.

* * *

During his days at college, he and Derek would call or text each other. Nothing special, just small talk.

They'd Skype and Stiles would do schoolwork while Derek watches and reads a book or two. Sometimes, Stiles would fall asleep but Derek would still be there to greet him a good morning.

During holidays, whenever Stiles couldn't come home, the pack would come to him but he knows that Derek asked them to come.

They danced around each other for a very long time that the pack is growing impatient.

* * *

On his graduation, everyone came. The pack, his dad and Melissa.

Lydia and Jackson were, as always, fashionably late.

He hugged everyone of them. The last one to receive was Derek.

They stood in front of each other, both awkwardly blushing.

"Congratulations, Stiles." Derek finally spoke. He smiled at Stiles and held out his arms which he took as an invitation to hug him.

At first it was awkward then it felt like the whole world stopped for them.

Stiles knows that Derek could hear his heart beating fast but he just tightened his hold around Derek. He buried his face into the man's chest until he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"I can't believe my mom isn't here to see me graduate college." He mumble, his voice broken.

Derek held on to him tightly. His stubble grazing his cheek.

"I'm sure wherever she may be right now, she's really proud of you."

* * *

When his flight landed on a Friday, he already called his dad and the pack that he'll be going straight to the Alpha's house.

The Hale house stood majestically once more.

He'd only seen the pictures that girls send to her every month. And now here he is. It seemed like it was just yesterday that this house was a burned down shell of what it used to be.

He parked his rental car just outside the the boundary of the lawn and the entrance to the forest. He took his duffel bag and walked towards the house.

He distinctly remembers that Scott or Isaac told him that they the key just under the pot near the left window beside the door and there it was.

When he came in, no one was home. He checked every room. Until it came to Derek's.

He always wanted to lay on Derek's bed. He wanted to wake up to the man smiling at him.

His bed made neatly. He placed his duffel bags inside the Alpha's walk-in closet.

He took off his clothes, grabbed Derek's towel and went in for a shower. Stiles knew that Derek would rip his throat out if he uses any of the man's things but he didn't care. He could get away with everything when it came to Derek.

When he finally smelled like Derek, he took out a shirt from his drawers and a pair of boxer briefs. His smile grew wider with the thought of Derek going crazy over his scent on him.

He took out his laptop, turned on the Wi-Fi and just sat on Derek's bed doing research.

* * *

The Camaro drove up to the driveway of the hale house. Derek scanned the area and smelled the faint scent of someone familiar inside the house.

When he got to the door, it was already opened. He smiled the moment he heard the most familiar heart beat to his ears.

He quickly sniffed the air and he knew that the boy was home.

He found Stiles sleeping on his bed and in his clothes... well barely. Did he mention that Stiles is wearing his boxer briefs and shirt? Oh yea.

He smiled and went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and went in for a shower.

After the shower, he found Stiles still sleeping soundly. He put on some pants and slid his arms around Stiles' waist, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

"Hmm... I'm home." Stiles mumbled.

Derek chuckled and kissed his nape, "Welcome back."

* * *

He woke up wrapped in the arms that once held him while cried his heart out.

He snuggled closer to the Alpha's warm body. His fingers gently tracing the man's face, his sharp cheekbones, his lashes and his lips.

This man is the reason he came home.

He giggled a bit when Derek's eyes slowly opened. Those beautiful green eyes looking back at him.

"Good morning, Sourwolf." Stiles greeted, moving closer making their lips only a few inches apart.

Derek smiled and said, "Good morning to you too."

They stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, savoring the moment before the pack comes to greet them.

"I love you." Derek said. His eyes fixed on Stiles.

"Who wouldn't love me? I'm adorable." Stiles replied as he played with Derek's hair, running his fingers through it. Before he knew it, Derek was kissing him and he happily complied by kissing him back.

"I love you too. That's the reason why I will always come home to you." Stiles said and just continued to make out.

The pack eventually interrupted them but they always have time later.

* * *

_You're the reason I come home_

_You're the reason I come home my love_

_You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart_

_You're the reason I come home_

-Ron Pope, 'You're The Reason I Come Home'


End file.
